Ravon's brother
by Dark13
Summary: what if Raven had a brother? what if Raven's brother showed up for a visit? lets find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own teen titans, it is owned by Cartoon network as far as I know still, I do however own any charecters I make up, so enjoy the story and all that fun stuff!

In this story, what if Ravon had a brother? and she didnt tell the others about him till he just shows up on there doorstep one day? LETS FIND OUT!

Ravon

Ravon watched the others walk in from another day of fighting, this time Mad Mod and Plasmas had decided to join up with Docter Light to conqure the world or some thing along those lines, all she knew was she wanted a shower and then to lay down and relax, so instead of joing Beastboy and Cyborg im making waffles (or in BB's case tofu ewwww). She walked to her room and shut the door, then went into her bathroom and started to run warm water, she may have been strange, but she loved warm showers.She stayed in the shower for a little while before getting out, drying off, and putting on some clean cloths, hearing alot of yelling she figured Beastboy and Cyborg were stillargueing about the waffles "why dont they just make both?" she asked her self and knew the answer, theyloved to argue about it, she found out however that it was a diffrent story wene a man she recognized almost instantly flew through her wall and crashed into her bathroom mirror "DARK!?" The others ran in and looked at her, then at the man "You know this guy Ravon?" Beastboy asked well watching him carefully, still decideing if he should become an ape and beat him or a t-rex and just eat meat for once.She glared at them and stepped infront of the now unconcuise man "yes i know him, he is my brother, or half brother, or something!" Even starfire who still didnt understand earth ways to well was smart enough to back off "please freind Ravon, we didnt know you had a brother, and this man had a sword with him that even i have a hard time lifting, we thought he was here to attach you" Ravon sighed and looked at her wall "no, he is my brother, now please get out so wene he wakes up he doesnt think you are planning on driving a stake through his heart" They all looked at each other with strange looks (ecept Ravon and her brother that is) and nodded, then Robin decided to speak first "Alright you guys, lets leave her and that guy alone, we can talk about this later"She watched them leave and then jumped wene a voice spoke behind her "charming freinds you have, dear sister" She promptley turned and smacked him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I WOULD TELL YOU WENE ITS SAFE TO COME HERE!" The man stood up and bruched himself off, he was wearing black boots pant and a white shirt, and over that a black leather jacket, his waist length hair was in a ponytail with a black silk ribbon and his bright green eyes stood out against his pale skin."And I told you i dont listen to well wene being told what to do, you know my past, now will get that green fly out of here?" He pointed at the far wall and waited, not backing down from her rather larger temper.She turned and looked at it, then glared and yelled more, her brother took that oppertonity to leae her room and wander around, wene she turned after knowing Beastboy wouldnt come back she sighed and rubbed her head "I need another shower

Ravons brother

He walked down the hall and looked around, frowning slightly at some of the things, not paying attattion to were he was going he smacked into Starfire and knocked the books she was holding around the hall "im so sorry miss, are you alright?" he lifted her to her feet befre starting to gather the books. "I am fine, Ravons brother, i am Starfire" she started gathering the books as well and looked at him alittle "my name is Dark, not Ravons brother" He grinned alittle but didnt how his teeth.She nodded and stood up with him, all the books gathered "its is a glourios day to meet you Dark, and thank you" She quickly took the books from him and flew to her room, a deep blush on her face, Dark simply stood there and rubbed his face "did she see what i really am?"A deep voice behind him made him jump alittle "and what are you dude?" Cyborg was leaning on the wall and glaring at him alittle, Dark shifted alittle "what I am is none of your concern, it is my curse to bear" with that he stepped into a shadow and dissapered, leaving a bewildered Cyborg behind.

Ravon

She ran up to Cyborg and looked around "hey cyborg, have you seen my brother anywere?" he nodded and looked at her "yeah, but what does he mean by what he is 'is his curse to bear'?" She paled alittle more and shoke her head "he didnt mean anything, its not important"Robin walked around the corner and looked at her "it is if he has some secret that could hurt the team, now what is he?" She sighed and looked down "well, he is a..."

Dark

He stood in the training room and punched a punching bag, his fist sinking into it "Damn it! why was i cursed with this? so everyone runs from me, even Ravon avoids me sometimes" Starfire walked up to him and gently touched his sholder "I do not fear you, i just do not understand, why are you so angry?"He looked away from her and wiped at ihs face "you dont understand, i am a monster, not from this world" She smiled and tilted her head "I am not from this world either, i am from Tameram, a far away planet" he shifted alittle "i am a-"

Ravon

"A Dampire? you really want us to belive he is half human and half vampire?" Robin crossed his arms and looked at her "come on, we arent that gulibal" She glared at him and he backed down alittle "And mabey if your ego was smaller then Cyborg you would belive me, his father was my father, but that was before he was strong, before he was the demon he is now, and his mother, she was turned before he was born, he is neither human or vampire, he is both!"Cyborg sighed and looked at Robin "I think she might be right man, this dude doesnt have a heartbeat, no heat comes off him, his body doesnt have normal movements, i dont know what he is, but he isnt human" Dark appered n the center of all of them "I beg to diffure, Im human enough, if it hadnt been for his strange eye none of you would have found out unless Ravon or myself told you"Any further discustion was cut off by a loud and large explosion and a loud beep, Robin opened his comunicater and Beastboy was there, terror on his face "ITS SLADE! GET DOWN HERE!" then he looked at something and screamed part way before the picture tumbled and it showed Beastboy layying on his side...and Slade with a large cannon looking thing on his sholder "one down, four to go...im coming for you titans, say your goodbyes"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark

He walked out of the training room and looked around, his hand resting lightly on his sword handle as he looked for the others "Why are all these alarms blairing?" He walked down the coridor and sighed, he walked out of the front doorsand stopped, the others were all on their sides, Raven was being held up by Slade and a red mark was glowing on his forhead "I dontk now who you are, but since you have seen me, i will have to kill you now..." Dark screamed a rough sounding word and charged at Slade with cold fury in his eyes "ILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY FREINDS AND MY FAMILY!"

Slade

He didnt know who this person was, but the power radiating off him was familer "who are you boy? you seem to have the same power as my master..." he dropped Raven and that only seemed to infuriate the boy more.He had to dodge more often as the fight went on, avoiding the kicks and punchs, he didnt know why the boy didnt draw his sword, not that it would do much good "I said I would kill you, and I shall, but who are you?" The boy yelled another strange word and Slade sighed, thinking to himself 'guess I wont find out, oh well, perhaps Trigon will know...' and with that he grabbed Raven and teleported away.

Dark

He roared a string of rough sounding words and pulled his sword out and started attaching a large boulder "WHY!? WHY DID IT HAPPEN AGAIN!? WHY AM I CURSED TO LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN AND AGAIN!?"He ripped his sword from the boulder and fell to his knees, his sholders shaking as red tears slid slowly down his face. He twitched slightly as a hand touched his sholder "Dark, im sorry, we cant let you stay, not if you can lose your temper and take down a boulder that size and that density...im sorry" Robin seemed sad as he said this."i didnt plan on staying anyways, i planned on going and finding Raven, i planned on saving my sister." Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire watched him leave, fear and saddness in all their eyes, or in Beastboys, his remaining eye.

Three days later

Dark

He stood infront of the mouth of the cave, his sword in his hand "so, this is were you toke my sister?" He swung the sword with un-human presion at the robot copies of Slade "Dont try and stop me, take me to Slade, or I will tear this building down around your ears" he watched as they all looked at each other, then one of them stepped forward and pointed down the cave before stepping out of the way. Dark's eyes had slowly become a dusty red color, he walked calmly into a cavern and looked around, before Slade could utter a single word Raven was cut loss and sent her through some shadows and back to titan tower, she went through just as the Titans ran in "DARK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAVEN!?" Robin didnt sound happy."I saved her, not shut up" They were to stunned to argue, instead they only watched. Slade stepped forward and grabbed Dark by the neck, only to have his arm snapped backwards by Dark "i should kill you now for harming my sister, instead,ill kill you slow, to let you know all the pain you have caused to the world." As he finished talking flame soilders of Trigon rose out of the ground, only to explode as dark roared a strange word."now you die Slade..." his teeth lengthened, his dusty red eyes became blood red, and shadows danced along his body "know the pain you have caused to the world" He grabbed the now screaming slade and bit his neck, holding his close, blood rubbing down their bodys and down Darks throat, after Slade was dead Dark fell to his knees and breathed deeply "TITANS! GO!" Robin may have hated Slade, but he didnt deserve that kind of death, Robin waited, but the titans didnt attach "WHY ARENT YOU GETTING HIM!?"It was robin who spoke come on dude, he saved us and Raven, besides, i think we have all seen enough death" he looked at were Dark had been and blinked, in his place was a necklace with a rose pendent on it, a small music box, and a letter for Raven.

Raven

She read the letter and grinned alittle, wearingthe necklace and playing the music box, she would miss her brother, but she knew he would be back, the letter even said so, she looked at it and smiled again.

_'Dear little sister Raven,_

_I will miss you, but for now, I think it best if I dont come around, I will be watching though, with my own strange methods, I leave you my necklace, a gift from my mother, that i now give to you, and this music box, it will play the music I played for you wene you were still a small child, i love you with all my unbeating heart,_

_Your ever loving brother, Dark.'_

She grinned and folded the letter, then turned the key of the music box, thinking of the second letter she kept hidden, telling her to take care of Beastboy, he had a strange new life, with only one eye, Dark had asked her to make sure he was safe, mostly becuse Beastboy loved Raven, and knowing this made her think of what her brother used to say 'Im a D'ampire, i dont get to have a life, not like you'. She loved Dark and would do as he asked, grinning as Beastboy came in with a dozen red roses "how you feeling?" he asked her, she smiled and leaned closer, then whispered in his ear "I would be better if we went out and had dinner."

Dark

He walked into the small tavern and sat down, then sighed as a man came up to him and touched his sholder "been a long time since iv seen you Dark, been killing vampires again?" Dark grinned and shook his head "no, just helping out my little sister."

The end!


End file.
